1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capturing apparatus, and particularly to the prediction of the residual recordable number of images in a storage medium provided in the image capturing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image capturing apparatus, e.g. a digital camera, captures an object image through a lens and converts it into image data using a CCD and an AFE. The image data is stored temporarily in a memory which is provided in the digital camera, processed by a DSP, and recorded into an external memory medium as an image file. An LCD automatically or manually displays an image file which is stored in a memory medium, a moving image (a monitor-through image) transmitted from a CCD, and information required for operating the digital camera.
A DSP creates an image file using JPEG compression. JPEG compression is a type of flexible compression which results in image files differing from each other in size.
The concept that the residual recordable amount in a storage medium is divided by a fixed value to predict the residual recordable number of images is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (KOKAI) No. 2002-290779.